Noona
by Krongin D.Ororo Project
Summary: "Noona sudah lama menunggu?" Kim Jongin. Mendekat kearahnya sembari mengaitkan syal tebal di leher. Senyum tak hentinya menghilang dari bibir lelaki itu. Kyungsoo terpaku. Fanfict KaiSoo Day by; AiDyo [D.ORORO & KRONGIN PROJECT]


Sakura. Seperti sekejap euforia, waktu terlalu cepat bergilir. Rasanya baru kemarin ia duduk beralaskan tikar di bawah sakura. Sekarang, sakura-sakura itu sudah siap untuk kembali dinikmati. Satu tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat. Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari. Kenapa perasaannya tidak juga berubah? Setidaknya ia menginginkan perasaan itu berubah, bergilir bersamaan dengan sang waktu. Menghilang pergi, dan tak akan pernah bisa untuk kembali.

" _Noona_ ~ sudah lama menunggu?" Kim Jongin. Mendekat kearahnya sembari mengaitkan syal tebal di leher. Senyum tak hentinya menghilang dari bibir lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo terpaku.

Setidaknya ia, Kyungsoo, juga ingin merasakan perasaan tak sukanya kepada lelaki itu.

 _Sang waktu, bawalah perasaan ini bersamamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Noona**_

 _ **By:**_ AiDyo

 _*) Saran aja, sebaiknya dibaca di tempat yang bagi kalian nyaman. Karena bahasa FF ini membutuhkan pemahaman yang cukup sulit_ _. Mungkin?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin minum apa, _noona_?" Kim Jongin merogoh bagian belakang celananya. Berakhir dengan mengeluarkan dompet kulit. "Aku membawa banyak uang lebih. Mungkin cukup untuk dua cangkir cappucino frappé?"

Kyungsoo berdehem canggung. Cappucino frappé bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Namun dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan itu semua. Dia tidak ingin Jongin terlalu menenangkan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin semakin jatuh untuk lelaki itu. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada lagi hati yang terluka. "Masukkan kembali dompetmu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Tidakkah kau merasa udara di sini terlalu dingin, _noona_? Kau butuh sesuatu yang hangat. _Moca_ - _latte_ mungkin?"

"Kim Jongin. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Kyungsoo bersikukuh. Secepatnya digenggamnya pergelangan Jongin, membawanya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan dengan cepat kencan kali ini."

"Tapi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan _noona_.." pungkas Jongin. Lelaki muda itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Tersenyum, saat mendapati Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya.

"Biarkanlah tanganku ini berlama-lama di tempat yang menurutnya nyaman. Yayayaya?"

Kyungsoo mengerling, "Terserahmu."

Lama keduanya berjalan di bawah payungan sakura tanpa serangkai kata. Dan selama itu pula Jongin tak lelah mempertontonkan senyumnya. Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang, sebelum berakhir dengan menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin mau tak mau ikut terhenti. Kening lelaki muda itu berkerut, jemarinya yang melingkar erat di pinggang Kyungsoo ikut mengetat. "Ada apa, _noona_? Sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Lidahnya tak sanggup untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan adik kelasnya itu. Jongin hanya bisa terpekur kala melihat sesosok lelaki mapan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kyungsoo?" nada bicara lelaki itu setengah ragu. Bola matanya membulat, dan Jongin dapat menangkap beribu sirat bahagia di sana. "Ya ampun. Aku tak menyangka kita dipertemukan lagi di sini."

Dahi Jongin berkerut. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo melalui ekor matanya, kemudian, ia hanya mampu terhenyak. Ada senyum di bibir Kyungsoo. Susah payah Jongin mencoba untuk tidak merasa cemburu. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya bergerak lebih agresif di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan senyum di bibirnya yang semakin mengembang. Berbanding lurus dengan perasaan tak nyaman yang diderita Jongin.

"Pergi menikmati sakura, tentu saja."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar. "Ah, apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Aku juga akan pergi kesana."

"Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan, Kyung. Aku lebih percaya bahwa ini sebuah takdir. Apa kau pikir Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita tanpa sebuah alasan di baliknya?" lelaki yang tak diketahui namanya oleh Jongin itu memukul bahu Kyungsoo pelan. Diikuti oleh cekikikan geli yang memuakkan telinga.

 _Tidak Lucu._ rapal Jongin di dalam hati.

Tak lama, seorang gadis berpenampilan modis berangsur mendekat. Dan detik berikutnya, gadis berjaket merah itu sudah menempatkan tangannya di pinggang sang lelaki yang masih saja melemparkan guyonannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol, kemana saja kau? Susah payah aku mencarimu." jeda sesaat, sebelum gadis menawan itu mengeluarkan suara seakan tersentak. "Kyungsoo?"

Pancaran hangat di kedua bola mata Kyungsoo redup. Jongin mencoba untuk tidak ikut campur saat lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Chanyeol itu berdehem canggung.

"Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau mengerti. Sekarang, Sojin adalah kekasihku." ungkapnya ragu.

"Maafkan kami." Sojin membungkukkan badan. Menyusul sesudahnya Chanyeol.

Jongin sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa air muka Kyungsoo mendadak keruh. Namun mendadak ia tersadar. Sulut di kedua bola mata Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa sebuah kesadaran, tahu-tahu jemari Jongin sudah mengusap pinggang Kyungsoo, mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

Bagi Chanyeol ataupun Sojin, menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling menegangkan. Untungnya, mereka masih mendapatkan senyum Kyungsoo. Sebuah keajaiban.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak semestinya mengucapkan maaf."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo, kau memang yang terbaik."

Lama hanya ada jeda di antara mereka. Terbesit di hati masing-masing untuk memecah keheningan. Namun, tak satupun juga yang berani memulai. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, sembari menggaet lengan Chanyeol, Sojin bersuara. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan berempat?"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol melempar pandangan.

"Tidak buruk." putus Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Pasangan Sojin dan Chanyeol lebih dulu berjalan memimpin. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sesaat, sebisa mungkin lelaki itu mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi sepertinya lebih sulit dari yang diduga. Padahal beribu kalimat berputar dan mengganggu saraf otaknya, namun, hanya satu yang lolos di bibir. "Berhentilah untuk memalsukan senyummu, _noona_."

Langkah kecil Kyungsoo terhenti. Bahkan jantungnya ikut berhenti berdetak. Salah besar jika ia menganggap tak seorangpun mengenali senyum aslinya. Namun Jongin lain, dan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa menjauh dari lelaki itu.

Jongin melempar tatapan tajamnya, yang selalu berhasil menorehkan sayat di ulu Kyungsoo. "Kau tak harus tersenyum. Jika jauh di lubuk hati itu menjadi bebanmu, salah besar jika kau berpura-pura menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, Kim Jongin. Tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Senyumku, tawaku, bukan sebuah sandiwara."

" _Noona_ , berhentilah mencoba membohongiku." Keluh Jongin. Lelaki itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, mengangkat kepalanya dengan paksa. Lamat, ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan lekat. "Matamu. Air mukamu. Apa bagimu aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak bisa membacanya? Kau pikir aku baru saja mengenalmu kemarin? Satu tahun, _noona_. Lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal dirimu luar dalam."

Mata Kyungsoo memanas, diikuti dengan pertahanannya yang kendur. Lepas sudah air matanya yang tertahan sedari tadi. Badan mungil Kyungsoo semakin tak berdaya saat Jongin membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat. Sembari mengusap punggungnya, Jongin berbisik dengan suara mendayu, "Ssstt.. sekarang, bagaimana kalau aku membawa kabur _noona_ dari sini?"

Jongin dapat merasakan bahu Kyungsoo yang menggigil di pelukannya. Ujung kemeja Jongin ditarik kuat oleh kakak kelasnya itu, diremas hingga kusut. Jongin tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Kyungsoo dapat menyalurkan emosinya, ia sama sekali tidak memerlukan hal lain. Dan hal terakhir yang dapat Jongin ingat, ia bisa merasakan gelitikan halus di dadanya. Kyungsoo yang menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di dada Jongin, sembari meluruhkan Kristal cair dari kedua bola matanya. "Bawa aku pergi, Jongin.. Bawa aku pergi.."

Walaupun sudah mulai merasa tenang, sesekali masih lolos sesenggukan kecil dari bibir Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin masih setia mengusap punggungnya. "Tidak apa, _noona._ Sekarang kau tidak akan melihat mereka lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Dan Jongin terpaku. Ia tahu bahwa senyum yang Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya masih saja hambar. Namun itu lebih baik dibanding tak lagi dapat melihat seuntai senyum miliknya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku pergi dari sana, Jongin."

"Tidak masalah, _noona_."

Jongin terhenyak saat menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kencan kita?"

Tawa Kyungsoo membuncah kala melihat lelaki itu mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Gagal sudah rencanaku menciummu di bawah sakura."

"Hei, ada apa dengan pikiran gilamu! Kau mau dianggap aneh oleh orang lain?"

Dahi Jongin mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo meranggas. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya dengan syal merah yang mengalung di lehernya. "T-tidak. Hei, setidaknya sekarang kita bisa bermain dengan jjanggu?"

Jjanggu _._ _Poodle_ putih milik Jongin itu melompat dan duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di pelukan kekasih majikannya. Hidungnya mengusak-usak paha Kyungsoo, dan Jongin merasa tak suka harus cemburu dengan seekor anjing.

"Hei, apa kau ingat bahwa jjanggu lah yang mempertemukan kita?" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk kembali membuka kilas-kilas balik pertemuan keduanya.

Jongin tertawa kecil mengenang masa lalu mereka. Di bawah sakura. "Ya. Dan aku tak menyangka bisa berakhir denganmu, _noona_. Sudah delapan bulan juga kita berkasih. Ah, andai saja wajahmu tidak terlewat manis, mungkin aku tidak akan jatuh di pelukanmu."

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk menyingkirkan jjanggu dari paha Kyungsoo. Dan tepat sesudahnya, kepalanya sudah menggantikan posisi anjing itu. "Huh, dasar kau!" Kyungsoo menjitak dahi kekasihnya sembari tersenyum geli. Dan Jongin berakhir dengan mengaduh.

"Kau selalu sendirian di rumah?" Kyungsoo melengahkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut. Tertawa singkat saat mendapatkan foto-foto masa kecil Jongin.

"Hem. Orangtuaku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka." Tiba-tiba saja mata Jongin bersinar. Dan bibirnya memamerkan senyum. " _Noona_ , bukannya bagus untuk berbuat mesum di sini?"

"Ya. Akan sangat baik jika anjingmu juga mau denganmu."

"Hei. Maksudku denganmu, bukan dengan jjanggu."

"Kau ini. Bukannya _hole_ anjing lebih sempit dan ketat ya?"

"Tidak. Menurutku punyamu jauh lebih baik. Lebih menantang?"

"Wah. Apa itu artinya kau juga sudah pernah mencobanya dengan jjanggu? Kenapa aku kecewa, ya?"

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan guyonan ringan. Namun mendadak suasana berubah saat Jongin memilih untuk mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang mendekam di pintu pikirannya.

" _Noona_ , apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sojin dan Chanyeol?"

Jujur saja, Jongin agak ragu untuk menanyakannya. Namun keberaniannya itu keluar begitu saja saat tak mampu lagi untuk ia cegah. Sialnya, sekarang ia harus khawatir dengan reaksi terhenyak Kyungsoo.

"Yang satunya adalah sahabatku dan yang satunya lagi adalah mantan kekasihku. Kenapa?"

Jongin senang saat tak lagi mendapatkan perasaan sakit dari kedua bola mata Kyungsoo. Diambilnya napas panjang, setidaknya ia tak lagi canggung untuk menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Jadi, apa itu yang menyebabkan _noona_ menangis? Merasa terkhianati?"

"Hem. Aku hanya terkubur dalam masa laluku, Jongin. Aku membenci diriku yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Aku membenci nasibku. Jalinan asmaraku hancur karena ulah sahabatku sendiri. Apa aku kurang menarik hingga harus berakhir diselingkuhi? Itu yang sering kali kupikirkan."

Terbawa emosi, tangan Jongin sudah bergerak menepuki punggung Kyungsoo. Mencoba memberinya kenyamanan. "Kau lebih dari sekedar menarik, _noona_. Aku beruntung memilikimu,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku jauh lebih beruntung. Semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku mulai meninggalkan masa lalu. Aku belajar untuk mencoba menyerahkannya kepada sang waktu. Kau tahu, dengan mudahnya rasa cintaku berpindah kepadamu. Walaupun tadinya aku ingin menghilangkan perasaanku ini karena trauma masa lalu.. Aku takut kau kembali menyakitiku."

Baru saja Jongin akan membuka mulut, Kyungsoo menginterupsi untuk tidak mengganggu kalimatnya. "Namun sepertinya kau, Kim Jongin, memang yang terbaik untukku. Setidaknya, kau mengerti diriku."

"Luar dalam?" Alis Jongin naik, berniat untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Luar dalam."

Bibir Jongin tertarik keatas. "Kurasa aku harus minta maaf kepada Sojin _noona_ karena sudah membuat mantan kekasihnya tidak normal."

Kyungsoo memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Jongin. "Maksudmu aku tidak normal?"

Jemari Jongin mengajak pinggang Kyungsoo untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka, berakhir dengan bibir yang kembali bertaut, mengurai napas satu sama lain.

"Hem. Kau, aku, Kita berdua sama saja, _noona_."

 _Tawa tulus anak kecil yang belum mengenal dosa. Angin yang menggoyangkan pendirian kelopak-kelopok sakura hingga berjatuhan dan mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Agaknya Kyungsoo mulai menyukai tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Sedari kecil, Kyungsoo memang jarang mendapat izin orang tuanya untuk keluar rumah. Dan sekarang, di tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah atas, ia tidak boleh lagi membuang waktu-waktu bebasnya layaknya dahulu. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk menikmati terpaan angin yang memainkan anak rambutnya. Melupakan setumpuk masalah yang baru saja mampu ia lewati._ _Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting dari sebuah kisah asmara yang indah, pikirnya._

 _"Permisi, noona.. Apa kau melihat anjingku?"_

 _Bola mata Kyungsoo terbuka paksa. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Hei, coba ulangi lagi ucapanmu!"_

 _Kening lelaki muda yang ia ajak cakap berkerut. "Noona, apa kau melihat anjingku?"_

 _Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Kau benar-benar kurang ajar." geramnya. Merasa lelaki di hadapannya memasang raut tak mengerti, Kyungsoo kembali angkat bicara. "Hei. Siswa mana dan di tahun berapa kau?"_

 _"Seirin. Tahun pertama, noona."_

 _"Besok akan kudatangi sekolahmu."_

 _Lelaki itu tersentak. "Ap-apa salahku?"_

 _Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman. Alisnya tertarik ke atas, "Kau masih tidak menyadari kesalahanmu?"_

 _Merasa tak juga direspon, Kyungsoo berang, semakin meluapkan amarahnya. "Oi, kemana kau memfungsikan matamu?"_

 _"Maaf. Aku punya nama. Bukan 'oi', tapi Jongin." ujarnya berani. Alih-alih mengubris makian Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo memasang wajah tak sukanya. Sembari melipat tangannya, mulutnya tak henti bersungut-sungut. "Dan aku juga mempunyai kelamin. Bukan wanita, tetapi pria."_

 _Angin masih berdesir._

 _Kicau burung masih terdengar._

 _Dan Kim Jongin, kehilangan setengah hidupnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, dan persendianpun turut lemas._

 _Kim Jongin hanya mampu membatu kala Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangannya, mengarahkan jemari Jongin ke pangkal pahanya. Sesuatu yang kenyal.. Penisnya!_

 _"Kau merasakannya? Aku juga punya apa yang kau miliki."_

 _Setiap inci tubuh Jongin menggigil. Kyungsoo semakin menekan jemari-jemari Jongin untuk merasakan kejantanannya. Jongin lemas saat Kyungsoo berdesis geram. "Pergunakan matamu, bodoh."_

 _Sedari itu, Kim Jongin tahu ia telah memulai hidupnya yang baru, yang jauh membelok dari arus kenormalan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Noona: END**

 **Akhirnyaaa~ hohoho. Dari awal buat FF ini cuman iseng untuk nambah sumbangan** _ **DOroro**_ _ **and**_ _ **KrongIn**_ _ **Couple**_ _ **Event**_ **. Sama sekali gak ada plot loh. Ayo, yang ngerasa terkecoh sama gender Kyungsoo mana suara emosinyaaa! /g. Yang datang kesini untuk baca FF GS, apa kabar? Hahaha.**

 ***) Aku minta maaf dengan bahasa yang mungkin tidak enak dibaca sama sekali. Aku nggak tahu sejak kapan gaya bahasaku terkesan dipaksa. Maaf.**

 ****) Apa tujuan aku untuk bikin kalian mikir mantan pacar Kyungsoo itu Chanyeol tercapai? Mungkin enggak ya. Jadi, intinya Kyungsoo cowok ya. Dia sempat** _ **straight**_ **juga sama Sojin. Hem.**

 *****) Jongin kayaknya udah nyaman banget manggil Kyungsoo "** _ **noona**_ **". Alasannya gak dibuat di sini, tapi anggap aja karena Jongin nganggap Kyungsoo terlalu manis /dilempar beha kyungsoo**

 ******) Happy Birhday for Jongin's wife, Do Kyungsoo. Happy Anniversary for KaDi/KaiSoo. And Happy Birthday for Kyungsoo's husband, Kim Jongin. 121314~**

 **Last, thank you soooo much buat yang masih mencoba membaca FF ini sampai akhir. Mohon kritik sarannya ya untuk bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih lagi. Dan.. Sukses buat** _ **DOroro and KrongIn Couple Event!**_

 **Big Love, AiDyo.**


End file.
